


Coronation

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: After Jalendu comes the coronation. Ajay and Sabal get to know each other better than they might have liked, and promise to talk about Jalendu.





	1. Coronation

“Traditional clothing suits you, brother.” Sabal smiled at him, and then suddenly pulled him close.

“I’m sorry we haven’t had time to talk about Jalendu,” he murmured quietly so nobody could hear, “I know you’re angry, but I need you to smile for now. Hold out until after the ceremony, and we can talk tomorrow morning.” 

“Why not after the ceremony tonight?” Ajay heard a quiet hum.

“I suspect you’ll be exhausted and wanting to rest. If, however, you feel up to it, we can talk then.” Ajay nodded, and Sabal pulled back.

“Now, all that’s left is the finishing touches. What’s traditional clothing without some colourful paint for decoration?” Sabal patted him on the shoulder.

“Sorry to say, but the clothes need to come off. They were just fitting you, the paint goes on before the clothes.”

“Why? If it needs to go on my arms or whatever, can’t they just roll up the sleeves?”

“The paint needs to dry before you can put the clothes back on. Besides...well, you’ll figure it out.” Ajay raised an eyebrow, but held his tongue.

“Okay...so, where do I go for paint?”

“You and I will go in here. It’s faster, and more efficient, if we have the paint put on at the same time.” Sabal led him to a small room, where two men were waiting with bowls of paint. There was an array of colours, red and white being most prominent, but there were also orange and purple, and some brown and black. 

“Ajay, Sabal, we’ve been waiting. Traditional clothing suits you, Ajay.” Ajay smiled thinly, and Sabal patted his back as a silent thank you.

“Alright, clothes off.” Ajay and Sabal both began to strip, and Ajay respectfully kept his eyes averted from Sabal. He handed all of his clothes to the man assigned to him, who took them and hung them neatly on a rack.

“...Underwear too, Ajay.” Ajay blanched.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“I’ll-I’ll be wearing robes! Why does my underwear need to come off?”

“The manhood has a few simple designs, to represent masculinity.” Ajay shot a fearful glance at Sabal, who grimaced in response.

“Sorry,” he murmured, “I wasn’t sure how to tell you.” Ajay gulped and took off his underwear, hands clenching into fists to keep from trying to hide himself. With both of them now nude, the men stepped forward, dipping their fingertips in the white paint first. The two men, almost in sync, took Sabal and Ajay’s left arm and started painting intricate, swirling lines along the area between the elbow and wrist.

“The designs on your arms honour Kalinag, the warrior who sought Shangri-La and returned alive. Through him, we come closer to the goddess Kyra, and we allow ourselves to bathe in her light.” They repeated the same designs on their right arms, and then similar designs on their legs. Next, they dipped their fingers in the white paint again, making a pattern of dots around their eyes. Then a new finger was dipped in orange, and Ajay felt the orange finger trace the centre of his forehead.

“The flower represents grace and purity of mind and soul. May your minds never be clouded by earthly desires, and may you always lead Kyrat on the path of righteousness.” There was a pause as the two men rinsed their hands in water and dried them. Next came red paint, and the men dipped both their palms in, gripping Ajay and Sabal’s shoulders, and then tracing their fingers almost carelessly down the bare skin of their upper arms.

“The handprints and trails represent the blood of your victims, the last moments of the enemy as they fought to stand even as your blade sapped their strength. May you experience many more glorious, bloody victories in your reign, and may the enemy know true terror when they face you in battle; may they know that their bloody handprints will soon replace the paint on your bodies.” Ajay gulped loudly, glancing at Sabal uncertainly. Sabal tried to soothe him with only his eyes, but Ajay didn’t look in the least bit comforted. Another pause to wash their hands, and Ajay looked like he desperately wanted to speak, but Sabal shook his head solemnly, silencing him. Sabal closed his eyes, took a measured breath, and repeated his actions until Ajay got the message and mimicked them, taking deep breaths to steady himself. He didn’t realize the painting had begun again until he felt the fingers on his body, ticking his ribs.

“We trace your stomachs with brown to highlight your most prominent feature; the muscles that have developed in your journey as warriors. May your muscles never fail you in battle, may they continue to lead you to victory.” Another finger, dipped in black this time, to make a triangle on both their pectorals.

“The arrows point to the heart, which must be many things for your rule to last. The heart is the source of the kindness that offers a hand to your brothers-in-arms, and the cruelty that slaughters your enemies without mercy. May your heart, above all else, never fail you.” They finished with a dot of paint right atop both their nipples, and while Sabal limited his reaction to a grimace, Ajay hissed. They dipped their fingers in purple, the final colour, and Ajay closed his eyes, tense now. He only tensed further when a single fingertip traced its way down his manhood, and felt only slightly comforted when Sabal hissed to his right.

“The manhood is a source of great strength. A warrior controls his needs, and that is what truly separates the warrior from the weak. The manhood also provides relief when the stresses of battle prove too much.” Ajay shivered as the finger trailed to the underside as well, and then there was a brief moment of reprieve in which Ajay dared to open his eyes, hoping it was over. He barely stifled a cry when the man knelt down and both hands gripped his inner thighs, leaving bright purple palm marks.

“The hands represent arousal, the desire that many women and men will have for you, and the knowledge that your great victories in battle earn you the right to claim whoever you wish as your mate. When the stresses of battle prove too much, many will clamour to relieve the pressure the warrior’s life brings to you.” One last pause as the men rinsed their hands, and then one finger was dipped in white. Sabal stifled a sound and Ajay whimpered as the finger was delicately pressed to the slit in his member.

“Lastly, the spot represents fertility, the seed that will keep the warrior’s spirit alive for many generations to come.” They rinsed and dried their hands one last time, and then they pressed their hands into a white powder which they carded into Ajay and Sabal’s hair, leaving streaks of white in their normally black hair. Ajay distracted himself by admiring Sabal with his hair down. He looked so much...softer, than he usually did.

“Now, Sabal, future regent of Kyrat, and Ajay, future crown prince of Kyrat, reflect on your lives, on your victories as warriors, and the heavy burden this life will place on you both as you seek to lead Kyrat down the path of righteousness.” The men left, the door closed, and Ajay let out a quiet whimper.

“Yes, Ajay, we are free to speak now. I am sorry, it is a necessary part of the coronation ceremony. I could not find the right...atmosphere...to warn you ahead of time because of Jalendu, and...that’s on me. I’m sorry.”

“...F-fine…”

“The paint will be washed off after the ceremony.”

“I get to...wash it off myself?” Sabal sent him a pitying glance, and Ajay closed his eyes.

“I am sorry, Ajay. It is a ritual cleansing between the two of us, a promise that we will both keep the other pure, and free of worldly distractions. With this coronation...our duty is to the gods now, and the cleansing symbolizes the purity of both body and mind that needs to be maintained.”

“But...it’ll be just you? In the...cleansing?”

“Just me.”

“No weird men mumbling prayers and cleaning my...manhood?”

“No. Just me.”

“That’s...somewhat better. At least I know you.” Sabal sighed.

“If it makes you feel better, I’m feeling about the same. Just because I knew it was coming didn't make this process any more comfortable for me.”

“I...yeah, I caught that. Sucks to be coronated around here.” Sabal chuckled slightly, gently touching his fingertips to one of the paint-free areas of Ajay’s shoulder.

“The paint should dry soon, and then we can put our robes on.”

“Nobody will even see most of it…”

“In the old days, that would have been true. Now though, we use neon paint and the robes are thin, so at night the designs show through the clothes. It’s quite an ethereal sight. I guarantee there will be pictures, though you may not like seeing yourself that way. I know I won’t.” Ajay nodded, and Sabal softened his gaze.

“Ajay.”

“Yeah?”

“...You’re shaking. Try to relax. In another hour we’ll be out of the cold and in a warm bath when we conduct the cleansing.”

“Yeah. ...Warm bath. Warm bath. God, that sounds so good right about now.”

“Ajay...I hate to bring this up now, but...well, it would be...that is...it might be better if you started using Kyra’s name, instead of God.”

“Part of the job description?”

“Unfortunately, yes. We’ve never had a foreign prince before, but the decision was fairly unanimous. You helped us turn the tide in the battle against Pagan, after all. There is no one better suited for the position, and no one else I would trust to keep me on the right path. Unfortunately...that does mean...abandoning your old faith in favour of Kyra.”

“...That...means a lot. That you think so highly of me.”

“I have always thought highly of you, from the day you survived that avalanche.”

“...I think I’d rather be in that avalanche right now.” Sabal laughed, and the door opened. The same men entered and carefully checked them both over, nodding to themselves.

“The paint has dried. You may put your robes back on.” Ajay sighed with relief, reaching for his underwear first and foremost.

“Ajay...” Ajay turned to look at Sabal with a glance that begged him not to say what Ajay thought he was going to say.

“Perhaps it might be better if you went without the underwear. So the designs show through. We don’t want that...effort...going to waste.” Somehow, in the grimace Sabal sent him as he said it, Ajay interpreted Sabal’s true message and read ‘humiliation’ in place of effort. He sighed. Sabal had a point. If he had to suffer through that, then it wasn’t going to be so that nobody could see it. Grimacing again, he took off his underwear and put the robes back on. 

“The ceremony will be starting now. Please, follow me.” They walked up the stairs to a balcony above the palace and Ajay suddenly shot a glance at Sabal, who raised his eyebrows and gave an almost imperceptible nod, letting him voice his thoughts.

“Do I have to speak?” Ajay whispered urgently, and Sabal shook his head.

“The priests do all the talking. Remember, even I am but a messenger, conveying the Tarun Matara’s wishes. You are...my second opinion, as it were. Neither of us is...important enough to speak.” Ajay choked on a laugh, fighting to stifle it, and Sabal glared sharply at him until the laugh became a cough. Thankfully the priests missed the near mistake.

“Alright, Ajay?” One murmured to him.

“Yeah, just inhaled dust.” A few murmured words later and Ajay was handed a small cup with a few sips of water in it, which he drank quickly, nodding in thanks.

“Ready to start?” Ajay nodded. The priest looked at Sabal, who nodded firmly. The priest then turned to the crowd, speaking into a microphone.

“People of Kyrat! Pagan Min is dead!” There was a roar of applause from the crowd.

“Bhadra has been ordained as Tarun Matara!” Another roar, and Ajay looked around. Where was Bhadra? Sabal tapped his hand with a finger, pointed discreetly to a place to their left where Bhadra was sitting on a chair, then held his hand out, palm down, a very clear ‘stop fidgeting’ gesture. Ajay took a breath and tried to relax.

“And now, she has made her choice of regent! She chose Sabal, for his closeness to the gods, and for his ability to plan, and to care for the people. Sabal will tend to the county while Bhadra determines the right path for Kyrat. Life will continue as it always has, and Kyrat will prosper under the Tarun Matara’s divine guidance!” Another cheer, and Ajay was starting to feel sick from all the eyes on him.

“As you all know, the regent of Kyrat may choose a prince to help guide him in his duties. Our regent, Sabal, has chosen the great Ajay Ghale!!” There was a thunderous roar from the crowd, and Ajay saw Sabal’s lips curve in the faintest of smiles. Ajay, for his part, was actively forcing down the sick feeling trying to claw its way to his throat. 

“As you can all see, they have been decorated in the traditional paint of the warrior. We cannot forget that while they may aid in ruling the country, they have earned this honour through countless victories in battle with the royal army. Now, the ceremony must be completed! Sabal, do you accept the position of regent that Bhadra, the Tarun Matara has chosen for you?”

“I do.”

“Ajay, do you accept the position of prince of Kyrat that Sabal has offered to you?”

“I do.” Ajay congratulated himself on his lack of hesitation or stuttering.

“Then it is done. People of Kyrat, you have your regent!” Ajay closed his eyes against the roar of the crowd. When the clamour died down, the priests gently led Ajay and Sabal off the balcony.

“Now, Ajay, Sabal, it’s time for the cleansing. The bath has already been prepared to the appropriate temperature. We’ll take you there, and when you are clean, you may retire for the night. Please, take your time, reflect. This time is for you to become acquainted with each other, as intimately as possible. It is necessary to create the absolute trust between you that is needed as you rule Kyrat.” The priest bowed and left, and Ajay and Sabal began to shed their robes.

“So...this ‘getting to know each other as intimately as possible’ thing...we sit together naked and have a chat while we wash the paint off?” Sabal smiled sympathetically.

“No. I wash the paint off your body, and then you wash the paint off my body...or vice versa.” Ajay sighed.

“Alright, the sooner we get this over with, the better.” Sabal nodded.

“I can’t help but agree. Even I think this whole ‘getting naked and feeling each other up constitutes bonding time’ nonsense is outdated.” Ajay snorted out a laugh.

“You, thinking a tradition is outdated. Never thought I’d see the day.” Sabal smiled as they both stepped into the bath. It was sizeable enough to fit two people comfortably, and filled to the brim with piping hot water. Ajay shuddered as he felt the cold in the air retreat from his body, and Sabal smiled.

“I told you that we’d be warm soon. ...Well, here we are. Would you like to wash me, or shall I wash you first?”

“Um...I’ll...um...I’ll wash you?” Sabal shrugged, sitting back, and Ajay uncertainly cupped some of the bath water in his hands and poured it on Sabal's shoulder, using his hand rub off the paint when the water had little effect.

“Ajay?”

“Hm?”

“This is just a suggestion, but...perhaps you should start...lower. That way we get the uncomfortable part over with, and the rest can be easy.”

Oh. Um…” Sabal was right, dammit. He had to do it eventually, it would be better to get it over with.

“Okay, well just...tell me if I make you uncomfortable.”

“None of this is even remotely comfortable, Ajay, but I’m not sure that’s going to be the problem anyways. Contrary to what the priests said, nobody is capable of controlling their urges, not to this extent, so...just ignore it, if you don’t mind. We can both take care of it later, if we need to.” Ajay nodded, doing his best to look away as he poured water on Sabal. He cleared his throat as he used his thumb to scrub off the paint, finally looking in order to be more precise and get the paint cleared off faster. Sabal gasped, biting his lip to keep quiet.

“I-I’m trying to be as fast as I can…” Ajay murmured uncomfortably.

“I know, Ajay. Don’t worry. It needs to be done. Besides,” He let out a short, breathy chuckle. “We’re ‘bonding’, remember? ‘Getting to know each other'?” Ajay laughed as well, clinging to anything to distract himself from the awkwardness of the situation.

“Well the next time you decide you want to ’get to know me’, I like my beer ice cold, and I’ll need at least three of them.” Sabal burst out laughing.

“So as long as I get you drunk first, you wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again?”

“Not drunk, just buzzed enough to be relaxed. Getting into my pants at this point would be a matter of getting past my  
nerves, and three beers would be about enough. How about you? How many beers would it take for me to get into your pants?” He was done with Sabal’s member now, moving on to his thighs.

“Me? Now that is a good question...Hmm...five. I think I’d need to be a little more on the drunk side to tolerate this again.”

“Well, I’ve already felt you up. You think my answer will change when you’re feeling me up?” Sabal chuckled.

“Given the way your nerves were making ME nervous during the ceremony, I’d say that number will go up to about ten.” Ajay laughed out loud then, nodding.

“You know, I think you might be right. We’ll see how this goes down in a few minutes, okay?”

“I look forward to it. I bet you’ll have to be completely wasted to let me in your pants.” Ajay laughed, moving down Sabal’s legs and letting out a sigh.

“I think we’re past the worst of it, thank God...I mean, thank Kyra.” Sabal nodded, thankful he’d managed all of that without becoming too aroused.

“Thank Kyra, indeed. Now I get to sit back and have a nice little massage in the bath.”

“...At midnight.” 

“Tired? I figured you would be.”

“Because you knew I was going to be sexually assaulted and didn’t bother to tell me, you prick.” Sabal chuckled a little.

“If it makes you feel any better, I was sexually assaulted too. You think I knew the man who was feeling up my manhood and gripping too close for comfort?” Ajay chuckled.

“You’re right, it would have been much more comfortable if you’d been friends with the man who was poking around your dick. You could have joked about getting each other drunk.” Sabal laughed again as Ajay finished his legs and moved to his arms.

“Not comfortable, but a lot more fun, at least.”

“...Well for my sake, I hope that’s an accurate representation of how you feel.”

“Worried that it’s going to be your turn next?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Well, I can say that it will be very awkward at first, but I’m sure we’ll fall into some light humour to keep your mind off of it, same as this time.”

“Yeah, the humour helps a lot.”

“I thought it might.” Ajay finished Sabal’s right arm and moved to his left.

“...This isn’t so bad.”

“Forgotten the horror of groping my manhood already? Don't worry, that assessment will change along with the number of beers it would take to get in your pants.”

“Great.” They lapsed into comfortable silence as Ajay finished Sabal’s left arm and dipped his hands in the water.

“Um...you might want to close your eyes. I have a feeling neon body paint stings if it gets in your eyes.” Sabal hummed in response, closing his eyes as asked, and Ajay rubbed his wet fingers against Sabal’s skin to get the paint off.

“You know...You’re not...that is...you’re kind of handsome…” Sabal raised his eyebrows.

“Thank you. Is there any particular reason you’re bringing this up?”

“Just...never mind, forget I said anything.” Sabal snorted.

“Oh no, I’m not letting you off the hook that easily. We’re supposed to be getting to know each other, so if you think I’m attractive, I need to know. The point of the cleansing is for us to be intimately acquainted with each other. So come on, talk. Spill your deepest secrets.”

“Well...I mean...I’m kind of gay?”

“So am I, there’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“You? Mr. Tradition?”

“Yes, actually. Homosexuality has never been illegal in Kyrat. As a matter of fact, I thought you would have figured out that it was actively encouraged, in some cases. You think the warriors of old would have maintained their professionalism while washing the paint off?” Ajay stared, momentarily distracted.

“So...they expect us...to have sex here?”

“Well, they expect us to rub each other off, at the very least. I figured we could forego that, since there aren’t any priests watching and physical intimacy is not so common as it was in the old days. Back on topic, you’re gay and you find me attractive?”

“I...yes. You just...your eyes are...very...mesmerizing? You have this aura about you, the way you’re strong but gentle all at the same time...It’s very...I want to be close to you…” Sabal smiled.

“Pity you didn’t confess this while you were washing me earlier, I might have put a little less effort into keeping myself from getting aroused.”

“You...would have wanted me to rub you off?”

“Yes. I find you very attractive as well, Ajay.”

“You do? Me? Wh-what for?”

“For the way that you’re very quiet, and serious, but when you laugh, when I finally manage to pull an expression of joy from you...it lightens my heart.” Ajay sighed, then shook himself and wiped the last of the paint off Sabal’s forehead.

“All done.”

“That means it’s your turn.”

“Um.” Sabal waited patiently.

“Let’s...keep this professional, unless I really can’t help it?” Sabal nodded.

“I’ll try to be as quick as I can.” Sabal dipped his hand in the water and began brushing off the paint on Ajay’s member in quick, firm strokes. The jolt of pleasure was almost a complete shock to Ajay.

“Hhn...I really need a beer in me right about now...”

“Or three.” Ajay chuckled breathlessly, but getting distracted was a lot more difficult when he had a hand rubbing his member and reminding him where he was and what was happening...and how little control over his own body he had.

“Actually, I think...ten…sounds about right…” He tried, he really did, but he felt his member stiffening despite himself.

“How did you manage to contain yourself?” he groaned, and Sabal sighed.

“It was a little bit easier, I imagine, assuming you didn't harbour feelings for me. Now, I might not be so successful.”

“And I’m fucked because I know you have the hots for me.” Sabal sighed again.

“I am trying to be as quick as I can. I’m almost done, I just need to-” He rubbed the tip of Ajay’s member to get the paint off and Ajay cried out, arching up.

“Ah! S-Sabal, please…” 

“There, I’m done. Take deep breaths, Ajay, focus on your breathing.” Ajay tried, closing his eyes and trying to ignore his arousal. After a few long seconds with no results, he felt a sharp pinch on his arm.

“OW!!”

“Better?”

“Jesus, Sabal, that hurt!”

“That was the point, and you’re using Kyra’s name now, remember.” Ajay shifted irritably and frowned.

“You owe me a beer after that.”

“And I’d be happy to get one for you. Are you ready for me to continue?”

“Yeah yeah, go ahead, I’m fine now.” Sabal began scrubbing at the paint on Ajay’s thighs, and Ajay looked away. Now that the awkward part was over, Sabal’s  
hands felt soothing on his skin, and he was grateful Sabal had suggested they get the hard part over with first. The longer Sabal took, the more relaxed Ajay got, until his eyes had fluttered closed and his head was drooping down. When his forehead touched Sabal’s shoulder he jerked awake, shaking himself.

“S-sorry,” He muttered, but his eyes were already starting to flutter shut again.

“It's alright, you’ve had a long day. Go ahead and lean on me, it’ll be more comfortable like that.” Ajay sighed but didn’t argue, letting his head rest on Sabal’s shoulder. His eyes closed, but he shook himself to try and stay awake. Sabal wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back gently.

“Go to sleep, Ajay. I’ll wake you up when I’m finished.” Sabal was especially gentle as he washed Ajay, hands rubbing soothing circles into his skin, and Sabal was certain he could feel the exact moment Ajay slumped against him, entirely asleep. After everything they’d been through trying to free the country from Pagan, having Ajay asleep on his shoulder and breathing softly was a rare moment of tranquility Sabal could get addicted to. He took his time finishing up, letting Ajay sleep for a little longer, and when he was done, he gently shook his shoulder.

“Ajay...Ajay...Wake up...Ajay…”

“Hm?”

“I’m finished.”

“...Huh?”

“You can get dressed now.” Ajay pulled back slowly, and Sabal helped steady him as he rose from the bath. They took the towels and dried off, and then got dressed in their traditional robes again.

“My house is closer. We can share the bed, and you get to sleep faster.”

“Anything that has the words ‘sleep faster’ in it is good in my books. Let’s go.” Sabal chuckled, wrapping an arm around Ajay and leading him to a nearby truck.

“I’ll drive. No offense, but I don’t think you should be driving in your current state.”

“No complaints here,” Ajay replied with a yawn.

“Ajay.”

“Hm?”

“Can we talk tomorrow?”

“...About Jalendu?”

“Jalendu, and...other things. I...I wasn’t lying when I said I found you attractive. Having you asleep on my shoulder was a...a very powerful feeling, one I wouldn’t mind experiencing...every day.”

“Sure.”

“...That’s it?”

“That’s it. I like you, you like me, there’s no reason we can’t start dating.” He yawned.

“Just remember, if you want into my pants, it’s ten beers.”

“Eleven. I owe you one for pinching you, remember.”

“So now you’re TRYING to get me drunk.”

“Your drunkenness may be beneficial for me.” Ajay smiled, closing his eyes, but Sabal stopped the car and patted his shoulder.

“We’re here.”

“Oh, good…” Ajay stretched as he got out of the car, stepping into Sabal’s house and going to sit on the bed almost immediately.

“Ajay, I want your clothes off before you lie in that bed.” Ajay raised an eyebrow.

“I thought we were joking about getting into my pants, at least for right now.”

“For cleanliness, Ajay. Laundromats are scarce in Kyrat. Haven’t you been taking off your clothes when sleeping in the safehouses?”

“Um…” Sabal sighed.

“I suppose it makes sense you would want to maintain your dignity in a communal safehouse. Well, now you know.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, just keep it in mind for the future.” Ajay hummed a response, already starting to strip.

“...Can I keep my underwear on this time?”

“Oh, I suppose, if you insist…” Sabal smiled when Ajay stared at him.

“Yes, Ajay. I wouldn't ask you to bare yourself for the world to see.” Sabal was getting undressed now, having stopped at the sink to scrub a missed spot of paint on his arm first. With Ajay already in bed and under the covers, Sabal wasted no time in joining him, wrapping his arms around Ajay.

“To make sure I don’t fall off the bed,” he clarified.

“...Nonsense, you have the hots for me,” Ajay replied sleepily. Sabal hummed.

“That may or may not be...shit.”

“Hm? What?”

“We forgot to wash the powder out of our hair.”

“Shit. ...Ah, fuck. Can it wait until tomorrow?”

“Yes it can, I’m in bed and I’m not willing to get up.” Ajay nodded as Sabal pulled him closer, closing his eyes.

“...’Night, Sabal…”

“Goodnight, Ajay.”


	2. Getting Drunk

Ajay was woken the next morning by the bed shifting and creaking as Sabal got up.  


“Mm...morning…”  


“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you…”  


“Don’t worry about it…Was up anyway…” Sabal chuckled as Ajay stifled a yawn.  


“Up anyways, of course.” He got up, striding to the fridge. “Now, how many beers do I owe you after the horrors of last night?”  


“Eleven.”  


“I have twelve in my fridge, can we split them evenly?”  


“Sure, and then you owe me five more another day.”  


“I can handle that. Will you be mellowed enough after six beers?”  


“If I chug the first like I normally do, yeah. I don’t hold my beer as well as you think I do.” Sabal chuckled.  


“I’ll hold you to that.” Sabal brought out two and popped the caps, handing one to Ajay.  


“Thanks.” Ajay took a large sip then reached for his clothes and started getting dressed. He started when he felt wet hands running through his hair.  


"We need to get the powder out, remember,” Sabal said gently, and Ajay chugged the rest of his beer.  


“You should’ve waited, I might not have tried to pretend I wasn’t enjoying your hands in my hair.”  


“Perhaps, but I’m saving your drunkenness for something else.”  


“Oh, you’re getting me drunk intentionally. Pass me another beer then, let’s get me drunk.” Sabal was only too happy to comply, popping another beer and handing to Ajay. He passed Ajay a bowl of water and sat in front of him on the floor.  


“My turn. You need to rinse the powder out of my hair.”  


“Right.” Ajay took one more sip of his beer, then dipped his hands in the water and pulled Sabal's hair out of its ponytail, wiping away all the powder and rinsing his hands as they became caked with white.  


“This is...tranquil,” Ajay decided, running his hands through Sabal’s hair, “It’s nice that we have time for this kind of thing now.”  


“Indeed. That’s all thanks to you, brother.”  


“I guess. All done, by the way.” Ajay rinsed and dried his hands and Sabal dumped the milky water out. Ajay went back to his beer, and Sabal noticed that Ajay’s movements were already starting to become sluggish. Sabal went to the fridge and popped another beer.  


“Here you are.”  


“I haven’t finished this one yet. Hang on.” And as expected, Ajay chugged the remains of his second beer to start working on his third. Sabal waited another fifteen minutes until Ajay was well and truly swaying and his words were slurring despite obvious effort to keep his voice level before starting.  


“So, Ajay, I promised we’d talk about Jalendu today.”  


“We did...Can I lay my head in your lap? Feels dizzy.” Sabal smiled. Ajay was very clearly drunk, he thought as he settled into one end of a couch and Ajay took up the rest. He curled up like a cat, his head in Sabal’s lap and his eyes blinking slowly.  


“So, Ajay…”  


“Mmm…”  


“I think I know what your feelings on Jalendu are, but I want to hear your thoughts from you.”  


"Mm...Shouldn’ta...killed people...in fronta...Bhadra…”  


“Because she’s a little girl?”  


“Mhm.”  


“But Ajay, she can’t be a little girl, not anymore. She is Tarun Matara. She decides the fate of the country, lives will be affected by her decisions. It’s better if she see it now, while she will still recover.”  


“See wha’ happens if she fucks up…? That’s fucked...Very fucked.”  


“It’s not ideal, no, but it is necessary. As I said, when she’s older, she’ll understand why it was important she learn that choices have consequences.” There was a sudden silence, and then Ajay sat up despite a very obvious sway.  


“...So you’re tellin’ me those people died ‘cause I put you in power...and that’s a consequence of my choice.”  


“No, I’m telling you that supporting a woman who wanted to blow up historical monuments that have been standing for centuries was very obviously not what Kyrat needed. Pagan was already doing that, and it wasn’t making his regime any better, it was just making it worse. You can’t mourn the loss of the belltowers and think that blowing up Jalendu and keeping people from praying at the sleeping saints is going to be any better.”  


“...Mm…” The sound had a decidedly sullen tone to it, but the answer was good enough that Ajay laid his head back in Sabal’s lap and closed his eyes again.  


“Shouldn’t’a killed Amita’s supporters in front of Bhadra. Sends a bad message about what happens when you like Amita.”  


“Did Bhadra like Amita?”  


“Well, ‘course she did.”

“Did she?” Ajay paused.

“...Didn’t she? Amita was always around…”

“Yes, always around, caring for her, advocating for her rights...Bhadra’s a smart girl, though, too smart for Amita. She knew that Amita was only using her to turn her against me. What did she say to you?”

“That I should make the choice for her. Felt terrible doing it, didn't know what she wanted…”

“She wanted a free Kyrat, and a Kyrat where nobody had to manipulate her.”  
“...You done manipulating her?”

“I never was, save for trying to mould her for her position, but yes.” Ajay huffed, sitting up to down the rest of his fifth beer.

“...I...kind of...see where you’re coming from. With the whole ‘teach her to be an adult’ thing. Maybe.”

“Well, ‘maybe’ is better than ‘absolutely not’, so I think we’re getting somewhere.”  
“S’still not right.”

“Not ideal.”

“Not right.”

“How would you propose teaching her to be an adult?”

“Literally…anything else.”

“Are you clinging to American ideals?”

“Yes!”

“Don’t. We are not America, we will never be America. We’ve been killing for so long it’s just how we do things.”

“Shouldn’t be.”

“Perhaps not, but it took us a century to learn how to kill, it’ll take us a century more to find a better way to do things. You can’t expect us to turn things around in a day. We aren’t enlightened like you Americans, we have to find our own way there.”  
“...Sucks. Knowing I’m right, and you guys aren’t ready to see it…”

“Sucks knowing I’m practical and you Americans aren’t ready to see it.”

“What do you want me to say? Touché?”

“No, I was just thinking...Perhaps it’s a cultural difference.”

“Killing is wrong.”

“Killing is wrong,” Sabal agreed, “But our culture, because of the many wars, is simply more accustomed to it. For that reason, killing to survive, or to teach a lesson, isn’t as heinous as you Americans see it. Ideally nobody would have to die ever, we can both agree on that, but here in Kyrat you do what needs to be done, and if that’s killing, so be it. Kill them and let Kyra decide whether they are worthy of her light.” Ajay was silent for a few long moments, and Sabal sighed.

“...Shall I grab you that sixth beer while you think?”

“Yeah.” Sabal popped the beer and handed it to Ajay, who drank silently. 

There was a few long minutes of silence that Sabal had to consciously not let turn awkward until Ajay spoke again.

“You...won’t…” More silence.

“If it's not necessary...If I can make you see another way…”

“Then I won’t kill. I’m not a monster, Ajay.” Ajay sighed, chugging the rest of his beer and laying back down on Sabal’s lap.

“...Had me fooled for a while…” Sabal sighed.

“Well, I suppose I deserve that. Your American ideals were bound to come into conflict with mine eventually.”

“...Goddamn Expats.” Sabal couldn't help the laugh that burst out of him. It was typical of Ajay, he’d noticed, to make a joke when he was tired of talking serious, and Sabal took that as his cue to change subjects.

“So, about the horrors of last night...do you need to talk?” Ajay thought, and there was one thing that came to him.

“...Why were you smiling? During the ceremony?” Sabal raised his eyebrows, trying to remember what in particular Ajay was talking about, and then he smiled.

“Ah, yes. I was just thinking it was funny that I was Sabal, but you were ‘the great Ajay Ghale’. Really, it wasn’t fair.” Ajay chuckled.

“I never noticed, but then again I don’t remember the ceremony all that well. I was too busy trying not to get sick.”

“Yes, I could feel it. I had no idea crowds and the thought of public speaking made you so anxious.”

“Always have, since I was a kid.” Sabal hummed, then sighed.

“Well, that does explain why you were never a man of many words. I had to get you drunk to talk about Jalendu after all.” Ajay smiled.

“You’re too smart, y’know that? You got me drunk so I wouldn’t be pissed about  
Jalendu."

“No, I got you drunk so that if you tried to hit me I could dodge easily and it wouldn’t hurt so much.” Ajay smiled.  
“Couldn’t hit you...too tired…”

“That’ll be the alcohol. I think, after last night, we both deserve to spend the day in bed, anyways. What say we curl up in bed and sleep the day away?” Ajay hummed.

“Best damn idea you’ve had all day.”


End file.
